Smile for Me
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: Vyvyan, a three year old mute, is forced to take a trip around his old home when he finds out his parents are in harms way. As he goes on his quest to save his mother and father, the only one there that has his back is his stuffed bunny, Snowball. The two happily team up to go against the cruel beast lurking in Vyvyan's home, both determined to bring peace to house once again.


**Smile for Me**

**~Prologue~**

The song Young could be heard softly playing in the kitchen. Vyvyan smiled as he watched his mother finish making angel food cake.

"Time goes by so fast," she spoke, her voice soft as she turned to look at her son, who was smiling brightly. "You're already three! Feels like just yesterday your father and I were bringing you home from the hospital..."

She stood there, smiling as she remembered the day he was allowed to enter their lives forever. She shook her head, grabbing the now complete cake and walking over to the dinner table, where Vyvyan patiently waited.

"We are young," she sang softly with the song, cutting a small piece off with a knife and fork, allowing the child to happily eat the soft treat. "but we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart!"

Vyvyan giggled quietly as he swallowed the piece of cake in his mouth. His mother just smiled, gently patting his head. She gave him one last piece, before the sound of the front door opening and shutting could be heard.

"I'm home!" Vyvyan's eyes lit up right away as he heard that familiar friendly voice. He clapped his hands together, watching as the tall man entered the room. "Hey, you two!"

"Hey! You made it home without being killed!" chuckled Vyvyan's mother as she stood up, kissing her husband on the cheek. He only smiled.

"I'm not going to be in a car crash anytime soon, alright?" He happily walked towards his son, picking him up and kissing his cheek. "Hey, buddy! Happy third birthday!" He turned to his wife. "I take it he still hasn't said a word, hm?"

"Nope," she sighed, looking at the child. "I don't think we'll ever hear his first words, to be honest."

"...C'mon!" He smiled down at the female, hope sparkling in his eyes. "We can't suppose he's a mute! Maybe the doctors fucked up? I'm sure behind our backs, Vyvyan talks to himself about how horrible we are!"

"I wouldn't doubt it," She giggled as looked towards the trash. "He witnessed me burn toast this morning..."

"How do you burn toast?!"

"I'm special! Get off my case!"

Vyvyan smiled as he listened to his parents playfully bicker back and forth about this newfound information. But, they soon stopped, laughing at each other. This is what Vyvyan loved about his mother and father. They rarely fought with each other, and when they did, it was usually over something stupid. He had never heard his parents actually get into a full-on fight with shouting and violence. Really, they seemed perfectly happy with each other.

"It's getting late," Vyvyan looked into his father's dark eyes, which glistened with an everlasting happiness. "I think it's time we got to bed."

"Oh... can we do it in a few minutes?" his mother asked, smiling up at the male shyly. "I uh... forgot to get Vyv's present from the closet..."

"How did you forget?" he asked. She shrugged, making her way for the stairs.

"I dunno! It slipped my mind! Stop making me feel stupid!" she whined, a pout breaking out on her face. Vyvyan just watched his mother disappear upstairs, and listened to his father chuckle.

"She's something else," he spoke to himself quietly, looking into his son's honey colored eyes. "Ya know, when we met in high school, she was really shy. Hardly ever talked to me. Heh. Told me one day after school when we were walking down the street, that for the first six months, she thought I was the devil and tried to avoid me because I scared her. I guess she only saw me in the morning when I was usually angry... But, after we came friends, she slowly started to open up! Then, after the school year ended, we got each others numbers and would sometimes talk. I remember one time she asked for a story."

"Stop boring that boy with the stories of our past!" Vyvyan looked over at his mother, who was carrying a black box with red ribbon. "He don't care about how we met!"

"You don't know," he replied, smiling down at his wife as he watched her place the box on the table. "He might!"

"Alex, if I didn't care about how my parents met, I'm sure little Vyv don't care," she giggled, looking back and seeing him rolling his eyes.

"That's because you hated your father!" he shot back, handing his son over to the female, who happily took him. "And anything that had to do with him, you didn't care for."

"That's not true!" she snapped playfully. "I actually liked hearing the story on how he kicked in some guys teeth, and actually made them fall out!"

"Ya know, if our son grows up to be a murderer, I'm going to blame you."

"Go ahead! It'll either my fault, Frau's, or Danny's!"

"... Maybe they shouldn't see them anymore. Last time, Frau decided it was a good idea to let Vyvyan and Meg play with matches."

"Fuck no! He gotta see his aunt and uncle! Besides, playing with matches is fun!"

"They set the curtains on fire!"

"Those curtains were ugly anyways! Such a horrible color they were..."

"Whatever you say, Jenn. Let's just have Vyvyan open his gift."

Vyvyan smiled as he sat on the table, his parents watching as he slowly took the top of the box off. He looked inside, his honey eyes lighting up with pure joy. There, laying at the bottom of the box, was a white bunny. A bright green leaf sat upon the plush's head, as his fluffy tail kept him upright. Vyvyan clapped his hands together, reaching inside and gently taking the bunny out, hugging him close. He then smiled at his parents.

"I think he likes it!" Alex spoke, watching as his son nodded. He slowly crawled forward, careful not to fall off, and gave his parents a hug.

"Happy birthday, Vyv," Jennifer whispered, kissing his forehead. The two then stood up, Alex taking his son into his arms and going upstairs. Jennifer soon followed, carrying the box.

As Vyvyan was laid down in his bed, he watched curiously as a little shadow danced around his room. And when he pointed it out to his parents, it disappeared. Of course, they shook it off, both saying it was probably nothing more than a fly, which Jennifer promised would suffer a painful death when she got to it. They both said goodnight to their son, saying a once more 'Happy Birthday', and left. Vyvyan just laid there, gazing up at his ceiling for a while. He must have been seeing things. Yeah. That's it. With a small smile, Vyvyan rolled over onto his side, cuddling his bunny and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing... but I like it. Anyways! Here we go with a new story! Trying to keep my mind off the horrible heat. And this happened. So, yeah. I'm hoping to update this tomorrow, or later on tonight, which most likely won't happen. But, it could, since I have nothing else to do. Bye!**


End file.
